Hasta el final
by Sichiyosei
Summary: Un nuevo grupo de ninjas está poniendo en jaque la seguridad de los países, desafiando no sólo a los Kages sino también al grupo más temido hasta el momento: Akatsuki.[R&R]


**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. No recibo ningún tipo de compensación económica al escribir esto. _

**Antes de leer:**_ En esta historia los personajes no tienen la misma relación que en el manga y algunos ni se conocen pero no llega a ser un UA, porque siguen siendo ninjas y tienen los mismos objetivos. Espero que os guste. Gracias por leerme._

**Summary:** _Un nuevo grupo de ninjas está poniendo en jaque la seguridad de los países, desafiando no sólo a los Kages sino también al grupo más temido hasta el momento: Akatsuki._

**Genero:** _Aventura, misterio y algo de drama (sin llegar a angst)._

**Leyenda:**"Es decepcionante...esperaba más de un Akatsuki", diálogo.

_No hacen más que darme problemas..._, pensamientos.

**

* * *

1. El enemigo de Akatsuki **

Sus pasos, rápidos y desesperados, retumbaban por el silencioso y vacío pasillo dándole la impresión de que alguien la seguía. No se atrevía a mirar hacia atrás para no comprobar sus sospechas; sus pupilas azules estaban clavadas en la última puerta del corredor que a medida que se acerca se volvía más grande e impetuosa. Al fin y al cabo, se trataba de la habitación de su Superior.

Un fuerte dolor en el costado le hizo vacilar pero aún así no se detuvo. Nunca aquel pasillo se le había hecho tan largo y angosto a pesar de llevar tanto tiempo allí. La muchacha de pelo cobrizo soltó una bocanada de aire por la boca intentando quitarse uno de sus molestos bucles de la cara para poder ver mejor, pero no se preocupó de quitárselo con la mano al no querer ver de nuevo la sangre que las manchaba.

Soltó un alarido cuando sus pies tropezaron con la cola del largo camisón que, aunque no tenía derecho a llevar se había puesto aquella tarde por curiosidad, y le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer de bruces contra el suelo. Los ojos le escocían por el humo que empezaba a extenderse por allí confirmando que el fuego llegaba a la segunda planta. Con un último esfuerzo se puso de nuevo en pie y tambaleándose llegó hasta la puerta, que se abrió de golpe con su empuje.

Sus ojos se nublaron de lágrimas al encontrar la habitación vacía. Escudriñó por la oscuridad en su desesperado intento de ver a alguien y avanzó con pasos torpes hasta la ventana. Al asomarse, un fuerte sentimiento de derrota inundó su pecho al ver como todos los alrededores estaban siendo devorados por el fuego. Sólo el crepitar de las llamas rompían el silencio. La doncella se apartó de la ventana cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, llorando en silencio al no tener fuerzas para gritar.

Escuchó un ruido tras ella y se giró lentamente, sin intentar detener las lágrimas que corrían por sus sucias mejillas mezclándose con la sangre que habían dejado allí sus manos. Ante ella tenía una figura alta que vestía con una sotana blanca y larga, salpicada con sangre de las que debían de haber sido sus víctimas. Tenía el rostro oculto por la oscuridad, pero los ojos del individuo brillaban con el color de la nieve como si tuvieran vida propia. Aquella mirada medio compasiva y medio perversa la derrotó haciendo que sus piernas flaquearan y cayera al suelo de rodillas.

"Ha sido sorprendentemente fácil" siseó con voz clara. "Es decepcionante...esperaba más de un Akatsuki"

La joven le miró confundida, sin saber a qué se refería. Sus sollozos se mezclaron con sus jadeos al notar que le faltaba el aire. La figura se acercó a ella silenciosamente; solamente se escuchaba el ruido de su katana al arañar el parqué que cubría todo el suelo. La doncella observó como el individuo de la sotana levantaba la espada y con un último suspiro, agachó la cabeza mostrando su cuello. No gritó, consciente de que no la escucharían. Cerró los ojos con cansancio...no volvería a abrirlos.

* * *

El pomo de la puerta se deshizo en su mano cuando intentó girarlo para entrar en la habitación. Todo había sido calcinado y las cenizas se amontonaban en el suelo sin que pudiera distinguirse un objeto de otro; era irónico que, con lo bien que trataba el jefe de su organización sus pertenencias, hubieran acabado así. Su cabreo sería monumental. 

Empujó un poco la puerta manchándose los dedos y entró en la habitación. Allí ya estaban varios compañeros suyos, que le miraron de reojo sin decir nada. Los ojos negros del joven se abrieron de par en par al ver que aquella había sido la única habitación que el fuego no había destrozado; seguía todo igual. El antiguo reloj de pie, junto a la ventana; las cortinas rojas impidiendo que el sol iluminara la habitación; la amplia mesa a la que se había sentado muchas veces en aquellos años, cada vez que como aquel día, la organización se reunía. Y en una de las sillas había una joven muerta de una herida en el cuello, vestida con la túnica de los Akatsuki.

El joven moreno se humedeció los labios y se acercó al grupo, extrañado. Por más que miraba a la chica de pelo cobrizo, no la reconocía. Y aunque no recordaba a todas las personas con quienes había tratado, a un miembro de su propia organización no podía olvidarlo. Cogió entonces aire para formular la pregunta, con voz calmada y lentamente.

"¿Quién es esa chica?"

Las cuatro personas presentes se giraron hacia él, pero su Superior continuó firme en el centro de la habitación mirando a la muchacha. Deidara curvó los labios en una sonrisa de superioridad, haciendo que el joven entrecerrara los ojos.

"No me digas que no recuerdas a una compañera tuya, Itachi. Eso es vergonzoso viniendo de alguien como tú...todavía si fuera Kisame...yeah"

"Si esa perteneciera a nuestra organización puedes estar segura de que la recordaría, Deidara" contestó el Uchiha con un tono levemente molesto.

"No era una Akatsuki, Itachi-san" el moreno se giró hacia Kisame. "Trabajaba aquí, pero dudo que supiera que existía nuestra organización..."

"Entonces ¿por qué lleva puesta...?"

"Estaba en el lugar y en el momento menos indicado" interrumpió el jefe, girándose por primera vez desde que habían llegado hacia sus subordinados. "Tal vez vinieron a por mí...la vieron a ella con esa ropa y la confundieron con uno de nosotros. Por qué llevaba mi túnica es lo que menos me importa; alguien nos quería hacer llegar un mensaje...esta habitación es lo único que sigue totalmente en pié"

"Pero no sabemos de quién puede tratarse..." siseó Sasori desde su marioneta.

"Es lo malo de tener tantos enemigos..." dijo Hidan encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente.

"No es un enemigo cualquiera" dijo de nuevo el de mayor rango. "Tiene que tratarse de alguien mínimamente fuerte...nadie a excepción vuestra sabe que yo vivo aquí, y nadie en su sano juicio me atacaría directamente a no ser que estuviera muy seguro de su victoria"

"¿Algún sospechoso en especial?" preguntó de nuevo Itachi.

"De momento no. Dispersaos, intentad conseguir información. Deidara, tú encárgate de buscar a Zetsu y tráemelo inmediatamente" ordenó el jefe.

"¿Zetsu?.¿Por qué cojones tengo que buscar yo a ese imbécil?"

"Fíjate bien en la chica" todos miraron el cuerpo de la joven sin entender a qué se referían. "Está sentada en la silla de Zetsu. Él será el siguiente"

Todos asintieron y fueron saliendo de la habitación, dispuestos a cumplir la orden que les había sido dada. Antes de que el Uchiha pudiera salir de la habitación, la voz del jefe le detuvo.

"Itachi. Me han dicho que hay un Uchiha merodeando cerca de Konoha" el hombre se giró y clavó sus pupilas en las negras del moreno. "Espero que no sea un estorbo"

"No tiene de qué preocuparse. Si Sasuke nos molesta, le mataré".

El Uchiha salió de la habitación y atravesó el pasillo con prisas, mientras en su pensamiento permanecía aquella idea.

_Le mataré._

* * *

Con una mueca de disgusto, Kiba se agachó mirando el cuerpo sin vida tendido en el suelo frente a él. Su ropa, una túnica negra con nubes rojas bordadas, estaba manchada con sangre que parecía haber salido de su boca; su mandíbula estaba desencajada mostrando un gesto de dolor bastante desagradable. Con curiosidad, el chico de diecisiete años alargó la mano hacia el hombro del personaje pero antes de que llegara a tocarlo, una voz le detuvo. 

"¡Kiba!.¿Qué crees que haces?" el muchacho castaño se encogió y miró por encima del hombro a su hermana.

"No iba a hacer nada..." mintió levantándose.

"¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no toques nada? Esto no es competencia nuestra"

"Deja de repetirte, Hana. Cansas a las piedras" el chico notó como un puño le golpeaba la cabeza y se llevó la mano al lugar dolorido, mirando de nuevo a la muchacha con enfado.

"¡A mí no me contestes!"

"Bah..." resopló mirando de nuevo al hombre muerto. "¿Sabes quién es?"

"No. Y tampoco me interesa"

"A mí sí. Parece alguien peligroso...seguro que lo mataron por un ajuste de cuentas" dijo cruzándose de brazos pensativo. "Quién sabe si su asesino no nos está observando, riéndose de su víctima..."

"Por Dios Kiba" suspiró Hana exasperada. "A partir de hoy te prohíbo la televisión...a ver si dejas de dar el coñazo"

"Joder, es que tengo mucho tiempo libre y me aburro" se quejó el chico levantándose.

Algo llamó su atención y volvió a agacharse; al hombre le faltaba un dedo y junto a su mano había una pequeña pieza ovalada y blanca, totalmente impoluta, como si no hubiera llegado allí por error. Kiba entrecerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia delante para verla mejor.

"Hana, aquí hay algo"

"No molestes" dijo la muchacha acariciándose las sienes con paciencia. "No entiendo por qué los ninjas de Konoha tardan tanto en venir...así no hay quién haga bien su trabajo"

"Pero, Hana..."

"Que me ignores, Kiba" dijo impaciente.

Kiba se encogió de hombros indiferente y alargó la mano cogiendo la piedra blanca con cuidado; su perro blanco agachó la cabeza junto a él y la olisqueó con curiosidad, para después dar un ladrido nervioso. El Inuzuka dejó caer la piedra mirándose las manos y Hana se acercó a su hermano dando dos rápidas zancadas.

"¡Te dije que no tocaras nada!" le recriminó mirando la piedra blanca y luego cogiendo a su hermano pequeño por las muñecas para examinar sus manos. "No pareces tener nada...¿seguro que tiene veneno?"

"¿Dudas de Akamaru?" preguntó con enfado el muchacho, soltándose del agarre. "Además mira la cara de ese tío...sólo ha sangrado por la boca, seguro que se envenenó. Bueno, que le envenenaron"

"Deja de hacer suposiciones, no es tu trabajo" Hana se levantó y sacó unos guantes de su bolsa, pasándoselos a su hermano menor. "Póntelos, no sea cosa que te lleves la mano a la boca y te envenenes tú también" dijo con cierta ironía.

Kiba fue a quejarse pero un ruido le detuvo. Los dos hermanos se giraron y vieron a dos hombres saltar de un árbol y plantarse frente a ellos. Ambos eran jounins y llevaban la bandana de Konoha, uno en la frente tapando su ojo izquierdo y el otro en la cintura. El Inuzuka entornó los ojos sin interés y se colocó los guantes.

"Lamentamos el retraso, nos encontramos a una mujer en apuros y tuvimos que socorrerla..." dijo el de la máscara.

"¡Mentira!" exclamó el otro hombre, señalando a su compañero acusadoramente. "¡Lo que pasa es que siempre llegas tarde!"

"Gai, si no dijeras eso siempre, la gente se creería lo que digo" suspiró.

"Kakashi-san, Gai-san" dijo Hana cortando la discusión.

"Oh sí, disculpa. ¿Dónde está el muerto?" preguntó Kakashi tranquilamente, asomándose por encima del hombro de la muchacha.

Su único ojo visible se entrecerró rápidamente al ver el cuerpo del hombre, tendido junto a Kiba; los dos jounins se acercaron y lo examinaron hablando en leves susurros que el Inuzuka casi no escuchaba. Disimuladamente, el chico se inclinó hacia ellos para intentar oírles mejor.

"Un Akatsuki..." dijo Kakashi con semblante serio. "No esperaba encontrar algo así"

"Le han cortado el dedo" señaló Gai. "Y se han llevado su anillo. Además, mira la sangre en sus labios..."

"Sí, parece que ha sido envenenado" dijo el hombre pensativo. "Por su aspecto, diría que es un veneno muy lento y doloroso, de esos que se cogen por un simple roce con él" la cara de Kiba palideció y su cuerpo se tensó. Kakashi se giró hacia el sonriente. "Era broma chaval. Pero por tu reacción diría que has tocado algo envenenado ¿eh?"

"B-Broma..." repitió cerrando los puños con rabia. "Tus chistes te los puedes meter p-" un golpe en la cabeza le interrumpió.

"¿Qué te he dicho sobre contestar a tus superiores!" gritó Hana con enfado. "Disculpen al tonto de mi hermano...ha tocado esa piedra blanca; su perro olió veneno en ella"

"¿Dónde estaba la piedra, chico?" preguntó Gai mirando a Kiba.

"Al lado de su mano" contestó haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

"¿Había algo más fuera de lo normal?" preguntó Kakashi levantándose.

"¿Algo más aparte de encontrar un muerto en nuestro jardín, envenenado, con un dedo menos y con esa extraña piedra?" dijo Kiba con marcada ironía, ganándose otro golpe en la cabeza y otra reprimenda por parte de su hermana.

"En ese caso, gracias por avisar tan rápido" dijo Gai cargando con el cuerpo sin vida del Akatsuki.

"Chaval, pásate por Konoha esta tarde" dijo Kakashi mirando al chico. "Parece un envenenamiento por ingestión, pero si lo has tocado es mejor que te pongan el antídoto"

"Eso no me matará" dijo Kiba desinteresadamente.

"Esta misma tarde pasará por el hospital, gracias" convino Hana.

Los dos hombres asintieron con la cabeza y se marcharon tan silenciosamente como había llegado. Los dos Inuzuka les imitaron y volvieron a su casa, ignorando los ojos entrecerrados que les miraban.

_Mierda...no he podido examinar el cuerpo...aunque he conseguido información sobre su muerte_, pensó dando un salto hacia la rama de un árbol y emprendiendo la marcha, alejándose rápidamente de la residencia de los Inuzuka. _Tendré que ir a informar al boss, pero antes me daré una vuelta por Konoha a ver si averiguo algo más...yeah._

* * *

"Y ahí esculpiré mi cara. Se ve perfectamente desde mi despacho...no como la del viejo, que parece hecha mal a posta. Si fuera la mía la habría hecho reconstruir de nuevo. Hay mucho arquitecto incompetente en Konoha...tal vez debería llamar a unos expertos de la roca, allí tienen monumentos muy buenos y..." 

"Por el amor de Dios, Naruto, cállate ya" resopló la muchacha rubia, cruzada de brazos y apoyada en la pared junto a la puerta. "Tú no eres Hokage, nunca serás Hokage y por lo tanto, nunca tendrás tu cara ahí. Además imagínate levantarte, elevar la vista y ver tu careto en tamaño colosal...todo el mundo abandonaría Konoha"

"Todo lo que tienes es envidia porque tú no me llegas ni a la suela de los zapatos" dijo el rubio girando la silla hacia ella y poniendo los pies encima de la gran mesa.

"¿Quieres pelea, imbécil?"

"¿Contra ti? Sería más fácil que quitarle un caramelo a un niño" la rubia abrió los ojos con enfado y cerró los puños dispuesta a ir contra el chico, pero su compañero la cogió por el brazo y la detuvo con cansancio.

"Ino, no seas infantil" el chico miró entonces al rubio. "Y tú Naruto, no seas problemático y levántate de ahí, que aún no eres Hokage"

"Bleehh" los dos le sacaron la lengua y le ignoraron, volviendo a iniciar su discusión.

_No hacen más que darme problemas..._, pensó el chico suspirando pesadamente.

La puerta se abrió y en el despacho entró el Hokage de Konoha, acompañado por Iruka. Al ver a Naruto sentado en el sitio del Tercero, al profesor casi se le cayeron todos los papeles que llevaba al suelo, corriendo hacia la mesa alarmado.

"¡Naruto!.¿Qué haces ahí sentado?"

"Es que me cansaba estar de pie" dijo el rubio tranquilamente.

"¡Pues usa la silla de invitados!" exclamó Iruka estirándole del jersey para que se levantara.

"No te preocupes, Iruka. Tampoco ha hecho nada malo" dijo el Tercero avanzando lentamente hacia su mesa y sentándose dónde antes había estado Naruto. "¿Qué tal ha ido la misión, Shikamaru?"

"Sin complicaciones" dijo el chico dando un paso al frente, erguido. "El pergamino fue entregado al feudal, tal y como ordenasteis"

"¿Qué hay de la casa?" preguntó de nuevo el viejo, encendiendo su pipa.

"Fue arrasada completamente por el fuego. No hemos encontrado indicios de que fuera provocado, pero sí hubo una víctima: una chica que se encargaba de la limpieza"

"¿Cómo murió?"

"Quemada. El cuerpo estaba en la cocina..." Shikamaru se detuvo, algo contrariado. "No estoy seguro, pero me dio la impresión de que había sido quemada en otro lugar. Es una sensación, no puedo explicar por qué"

"Entiendo" asintió el Tercero. "Gracias por todo. Si averiguáis algo más, por favor no dudéis en avis-" la puerta se abrió de par en par interrumpiendo al hombre.

Los tres muchachos se giraron hacia la entrada sobresaltados, sorprendiéndose al ver a un hombre de pelo azabache y largo, vestido con ropas blancas tradicionales a juego con el color de sus ojos. Sin esperar una invitación, entró en la sala y apartó bruscamente a Shikamaru para colocarse delante del dirigente de la Aldea. En señal de respeto –algo fingido en opinión de los tres chicos— se inclinó un poco hacia el Hokage para luego clavar sus pupilas blancas en sus ojos. Naruto le escuchó susurrar algo que no llegó a entender pero que surgió efecto.

"Gracias por todo, chicos" repitió el Tercero mirando al trío. "Os llamaremos cuando tengamos otra misión para vosotros"

"Sí, Hokage-sama" dijo el Nara inclinándose hacia delante antes de salir; Ino le imitó y Naruto salió de allí con las manos de la cabeza, tranquilamente. Nada más cerrarse la puerta, el Uzumaki apoyó la oreja en la madera con curiosidad.

"¡Naruto!" chistó Ino en voz baja, cogiéndole del brazo. "¡Eso es de muy mala educación!"

"Como si tú no tuvieras curiosidad..." dijo el rubio soltándose.

"No seáis problemáticos" dijo Shikamaru ya en las escaleras. "Además, esa habitación está insonorizada precisamente para evitar que ninjas cotillas se enteren de lo que no deben" los dos chicos le miraron con ojos entrecerrados, sintiéndose ofendidos, para luego seguirle escaleras abajo.

"Shikamaru..." dijo Naruto pensativo. "Ese tío de antes era un Hyuuga"

"Ahá" dijo sin interés.

"¿Qué hace aquí un Hyuuga?"

"Aunque vivan fuera de Konoha siguen siendo de la Aldea. Pueden entrar y salir cuando quieran" dijo el Nara encogiéndose de hombros.

"Pero nunca vienen. Es muy raro" dijo Naruto mirando escaleras arriba con curiosidad. "Creo que en toda mi vida sólo he visto a tres Hyuuga...y todos se parecen así que tal vez fuera siempre el mismo"

"Yo sólo he visto a dos" comentó Ino. "Mi padre dice que son un Clan muy fuerte, pero que no quieren cuentas con los demás. Nadie sabe exactamente dónde viven y realizan muy pocas misiones para Konoha"

"Pues tan buenos no serán, entonces" rió el rubio por lo bajo.

"Sí, seguro que son todos unos cobardes" comentó la chica riendo.

Los tres giraron por un pasillo hacia la salida y se quedaron congelados. Allí, en la entrada, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, había un Hyuuga; no hacía falta preguntarle si había escuchado lo que habían dicho, pues la gélida mirada que les dirigió contestó por si sola.

* * *

El calor que hacía dentro de la caravana, dirigida por dos hombres contratados expresamente para ellos, era más del que la joven podía aguantar. Cuando la caravana se detuvo por quinta vez desde que habían salido de su Academia dos días atrás, la muchacha chasqueó la lengua disgustada. Justo cuando iba a quejarse, las cortinas que le impedían ver el exterior se abrieron y uno de los hombres contratados se asomó. 

"Ya hemos llegado a Konoha, Sakura-sama" dijo respetuosamente.

"¡Por fin!" exclamó con ganas de llorar de la alegría.

La chica se colocó bien un mechón de pelo que se había soltado de uno de sus moños y se levantó sintiendo un hormigueo en las piernas, doloridas de estar tanto tiempo en la misma posición. Con cuidado y ayudada por aquel hombre bajó del carro y contempló las puertas abiertas de la Aldea. Sonrió y cogió la bolsa que el otro hombre le tendió dispuesta a entrar.

"Tsunade-sama no nos pagó para la vuelta, señorita" dijo el hombre que le había pasado la bolsa. La pelirrosa arqueó una ceja y negó con la cabeza.

"No hace falta que me esperen"

"Muy bien, que tenga un buen día" dijo el hombre golpeando con la rienda a los caballos y marchándose por el camino por el cual acababan de llegar.

Sakura suspiró y se secó la frente con la muñeca, echando a caminar tranquilamente. En aquellos seis años fuera, bajo la tutela de Tsunade-sama, había mejorado muchísimo en cuanto a técnicas se refería, pero había echado mucho de menos su aldea natal. Mientras paseaba por las calles llenas de gente se preguntaba cómo había aguantado tanto tiempo fuera, totalmente aislada del mundo en la academia de la legendaria Sannin.

Sonrió al ver ante ella el edificio principal, dónde residía el Tercer Hokage. Tenía ganas de volver a su casa para descansar debidamente del largo viaje, por lo que corrió hacia la entrada para terminar cuanto antes con su informe y poder marcharse. Sin embargo, se frenó cuando entró. No se fijó en el Hyuuga apoyado en el marco de la puerta, sino que sus pies se encaminaron rápidamente a las figuras que había en el pasillo.

Los tres jóvenes la miraron sorprendidos; Naruto sonrió y dio un par de pasos hacia delante pero Ino le echó a un lado de un empujón y corrió hacia la pelirrosa, colgándose de su cuello alegremente.

"¡Sakura, has vuelto!" exclamó contenta. "¡Cuánto tiempo!.¿Cómo has estado?.¿Hace mucho que has llegado?.¿Qué has hecho tanto tiempo fuera?.¿Cómo es Tsunade-sama?"

"Ino, Ino, calma" dijo Naruto acercándose a las dos chicas. "¡Vas a marear a Sakura-chan!"

"No te preocupes. Es que ha pasado mucho tiempo..." dijo la Haruno sonriendo contenta. Se había marchado de allí con diez años y en ese tiempo todos habían crecido y cambiado bastante; les había echado tanto de menos que no podía expresarlo con palabras.

"Hey Sakura" saludó Shikamaru acercándose tranquilamente. "¿Por qué no vamos a comer fuera y nos ponemos al día de todo?" dijo mirando de reojo al Hyuuga, que en aquel momento tenía la mirada clavada en la pelirrosa. La chica lo notó y sintió un escalofrío, forzándose a sonreír.

"¡Me parece fenomenal! Ya vendré luego a saludar a Hokage-sama...de todas formas, seguro que ahora está reunido" dijo mirando de reojo al Hyuuga apostado en la puerta.

"¡Bien!.¡Vamos al Ichiraku Ramen!" exclamó Naruto saliendo de allí contento y armando escándalo.

El Hyuuga les siguió con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron dos calles más abajo. _¿Esa chica ha estado con Tsunade-sama, la legendaria Sannin? En ese caso, debe de ser una medic-nin bastante buena..._, pensó cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Cuando escuchó unos pasos provenir del pasillo, se irguió y esperó en silencio hasta ver a su familiar aparecer. Caminó hacia él con el gesto contraído en una mueca de enfado y los puños cerrados; ni siquiera le miró al pasar por su lado, gesto que indicaba que la reunión no había ido muy bien.

"Nos marchamos" ordenó con voz brusca. "No hemos hecho más que perder el tiempo"

"¿No van a ayudarnos, Hiashi-sama?" preguntó el chico siguiéndole apresuradamente.

"No _pueden_ ayudarnos" dijo con sarcasmo. "Por motivos como este nuestro Clan se marchó de Konoha. No se puede esperar ayuda de ellos" el hombre que le acompañaba guardó silencio, clavando la mirada en algún punto frente a ellos. No sería él quién le llevara la contraria al patriarca de los Hyuuga.

* * *

Tras escuchar el relato de lo ocurrido, el Tercero miró a los dos jounins que tenía delante evaluándolos con la mirada. No es que dudara de su palabra o su capacidad, pero aquella mañana había sido tan ajetreada que no podía evitar tener un mal presentimiento. Tras dar varias caladas a su pipa expulsó todo el humo y se movió incómodo en su sillón. 

"Así que...un Akatsuki. Muerto. Sin signos de defensa"

"No creo que se enfrentara a nadie directamente" dijo Kakashi. "Tal vez no sabía que estaba envenenado y cuando el tóxico surgió su efecto..." no terminó la frase, dando por hecho que entendían adónde quería llegar.

"¿Qué hay de la piedra que había junto a él?" preguntó el hombre fumando en pipa.

"Tenía restos de veneno, pero no el suficiente como para matar a nadie" dijo de nuevo el hombre de la máscara.

"El Inuzuka ha tenido mucha suerte" continuó Gai con semblante serio. "Según los médicos, no hay antídoto en Konoha para ese veneno...por lo visto, la planta necesaria para crearlo es difícil de conseguir"

"Sandaime-sama...¿cree que podría tratarse de una rencilla interior?" preguntó Kakashi.

"¿Qué le haya matado otro Akatsuki?" el Tercero vaciló a al hora de contestar. "Bueno...puede ser...esa gente no se anda con tonterías...si incumplió alguna norma, tendría sentido que lo hubieran matado"

"Pero si fuera así, se habrían llevado su cuerpo" comentó el hombre pensativo.

"¿Qué opinas, Kakashi? Deja de dar rodeos" dijo el Hokage adoptando una actitud seria. El Hatake asintió con la cabeza y dio un paso al frente.

"Hace unas semanas me encontré con Jiraiya-sama en una misión. Estuvimos hablando y me comentó que había rumores a cerca de la existencia de un posible traidor en Akatsuki" tanto Gai, como Iruka y como Sarutobi le miraron sorprendidos. "Dicen las malas lenguas que alguien en ese grupo se ha cansado de seguir al mando de su misterioso superior y ha formado otro grupo a sus espaldas; por eso ahora quiere matar a sus antiguos compañeros. Por supuesto...son solamente rumores"

"Tenemos un Akatsuki muerto por envenenamiento y una piedra que tal vez pueda ser el símbolo de ese nuevo grupo. Aunque sea levemente, el rumor adquiere peso real" dijo el Tercero suspirando pesadamente.

"Entonces ¿qué hacemos, Sandaime-sama?" preguntó Gai mirando a su superior. El anciano dio varias caladas a su pipa antes de contestar.

"Quiero que intentes conseguir información sobre Akatsuki, Gai. Quiero saber por qué ese Akatsuki se encontraba en el territorio de los Inuzuka"

"Así lo haré, Sandaime-sama" dijo el jounin solemnemente.

"Tú Kakashi quiero que formes un equipo" continuó el anciano. "Una brillante alumna de Tsunade está en camino..."

"En realidad ya ha llegado, Hokage-sama" interrumpió Iruka. "Pero le dije que volviera mañana ya que usted estaba reunido"

"Mejor aún" dijo Sarutobi asintiendo. "Organiza un grupo que acompañe esa chica a buscar ese antídoto. Aunque no haya ningún intoxicado con ese veneno prefiero prevenir...nunca se sabe qué puede pasar"

"Bien, Sandaime-sama" dijo el enmascarado asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Y tú busca a Jiraiya. Quiero escuchar esos rumores de sus labios" de nuevo, Kakashi asintió.

"Una última cosa, Hokage-sama..." dijo Gai, vacilando a la hora de hacer la pregunta. "He visto al patriarca de los Hyuuga en la entrada ¿qué hacía aquí?"

"Venía a pedirme la dirección de Tsunade, como si yo la supiera" suspiró el hombre. "Aunque no ha querido decirme por qué la necesitaba. Se ha marchado bastante enfadado, eso sí..."

"Hiashi-sama siempre ha tenido mucho carácter" dijo Kakashi quitándole importancia. Su superior asintió con la cabeza y les hizo un gesto para que se marcharan; tenían una misión que cumplir.

* * *

Mientras caminaba por las calles de Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha tenía la impresión de estar soñando. Llevaba cinco años fuera de su Aldea natal pero tenía la impresión de no haberse marchado nunca. Si bien le molestaba admitirlo, se alegraba de estar de vuelta...aunque fuera sólo temporalmente. No olvidaba que si había llegado hasta allí era siguiendo la pista de su hermano, que aunque dudaba que estuviera descansando tranquilamente en Konoha, sabía a ciencia cierta que estaba en el país del Fuego. Por lo tanto, Sasuke pensaba quedarse allí unos días y seguir luego con su propósito personal. 

El Uchiha se detuvo al llegar frente al hostal más barato que recordaba. Era avanzada la tarde y las calles estaban llenas de gente, pero allí dentro todo parecía muy tranquilo y vacío; en recepción, un solo hombre leía aburrido apoyado sobre el mostrador mientras esperaba que entrara algún cliente. Sasuke suspiró y dio un paso hacia delante para entrar, pero una voz le detuvo.

"¿De verdad vas a pagar una habitación, teniendo aquí una casa?" el moreno se giró de mala gana hacia el hombre de pelo gris y rostro tapado que le miraba tras un libro. "No sabía que te sobrara el dinero, Sasuke"

"Cuanto tiempo, Kakashi" dijo el chico metiendo las manos en los bolsillos. "No es que me sobre...es que esa ya no es mi casa" añadió mirando furtivamente en dirección al barrio Uchiha, donde años atrás había vivido junto a su familia. Era un lugar lleno de amargos recuerdos para él y no le apetecía revivirlos después de cuatro años luchando contra ellos.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" dijo su antiguo profesor siguiendo su mirada. "Me refería a mi casa. Me sobra una habitación"

Sasuke le miró sorprendido, aunque luego asintió con la cabeza agradecido. Ambos se pusieron a caminar dejando atrás el viejo hostal en un cómodo silencio. La casa de Kakashi no estaba mucho más lejos; era un piso acogedor para un soltero, aunque habría sido difícil que más de dos personas vivieran allí. El Uchiha lo observó todo con curiosidad al entrar, pues nunca antes había estado en el piso de su antiguo profesor y muchas veces se había preguntado cómo debía ser. Kakashi le hizo un gesto para que se acomodara en el pequeño sofá y así lo hizo. Tras varios minutos de espera, el hombre salió de la cocina con dos tazas que colocó en la pequeña mesita y que llenó de un té que colmó la habitación con su suave aroma.

"¿Cómo te ha ido todo este tiempo, Sasuke?.¿Has mejorado mucho?"

"¿Lo dudas?" preguntó con cierto tono socarrón. "Ahí fuera hay mucho que aprender...más de lo que jamás habría aprendido aquí"

"Eso depende de la capacidad del ninja" Kakashi dio un sorbo tranquilamente, consciente de la mirada que le echaba el Uchiha. "Hay quienes no tenemos la necesidad de irnos fuera para volvernos más fuertes"

Sasuke arqueó la ceja no muy convencido, pero prefirió no seguir con el tema. Tenía suerte de poder dormir ahí y no quería tentarla. Bebió un poco de su té y dejó la taza encima de la mesa, mirándola como si fuera el objeto más interesante del lugar.

"Sólo me quedaré unos días" aclaró el joven. "Estoy aquí de paso"

"Tómate el tiempo que necesites" Kakashi arqueó las cejas y le miró con curiosidad. "¿Qué estés aquí significa que tu hermano anda cerca?"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que Itachi sigue vivo?"

"Que no quisieras dormir en tu casa" dijo el hombre solemnemente.

"Konoha no ha cambiado nada desde que me fui" dijo Sasuke cambiando de tema bruscamente. Kakashi sonrió bajo su máscara y se recostó en el sillón.

"Los cambios están por venir" el Uchiha le miró sin entender a qué se refería. "Has llegado en el mejor momento, Sasuke. Tal vez...tenga una misión para ti"

* * *

Nunca el trayecto de Konoha a la aislada mansión de su superior se le había antojado tan largo como en aquel momento. La conversación que había escuchado tan sólo unos minutos antes, la posibilidad de que realmente hubiera un traidor en Akatsuki que quisiera acabar con ellos, perturbaba de sobremanera a Deidara. Había matado sin dificultad aparente a Zetsu, el genio del camuflaje en su organización, así que la idea de que lo hubiera hecho alguien de dentro que le conociera y a quién Zetsu no temiera no era tan descabellada. 

Sacudió la cabeza con enfado y se concentró en seguir su camino. Al sentir la presencia de un ninja superior, Deidara saltó del árbol al suelo. Su compañero pareció sorprenderse al verle allí y le miró con ojos entrecerrados tal vez consciente de que algo iba mal.

"He encontrado a Zetsu, Itachi" dijo con nervios. "Estaba muerto"

"¿Y su cuerpo?"

"Se lo llevaron dos jounins de tu Aldea"

"¿De Konoha?" el chico chasqueó la lengua disgustado. "Entonces ¿fueron ellos quiénes quemaron la casa?"

"No, no creo. Parecían muy sorprendidos de encontrarlo allí...yeah" se encogió de hombros e Itachi tuvo la sensación de que no quería darle toda la información que había conseguido.

"Hay que informar de esto al Boss" dijo finalmente el moreno.

"Ahora iba a buscarle..." Deidara le miró con curiosidad. "¿Qué has descubierto tú?"

"Nada, de moment-" Itachi se interrumpió y saltó hacia atrás, al igual que Deidara, y varios shurikens se clavaron en la tierra frente a ellos.

Los dos Akatsuki miraron a las dos figuras que estaban frente a ellas, vestidos con una túnica blanca con ribetes dorados en las mangas y el dobladillo, y una capucha que cubría sus rostros dándoles una apariencia más enigmática.

"¿De qué coño vais atacando de esa manera, gilipollas?" se quejó Deidara mostrándoles la boca que había en la palma de su mano, amenazadoramente. "Lo vais a lamentar, yeah"

"No venimos a luchar" dijo el más alto, con voz ronca.

"¿Por qué habéis atacado, entonces?" preguntó Itachi arqueando la ceja, mirando escrupulosamente a los dos personajes que tenía frente a él.

"Los Akatsuki os habéis vuelto débiles...ya no se os tiene el miedo de antaño" continuó hablando el hombre, con marcado desprecio, ignorando la pregunta del Uchiha.

"¿Eso es una provocación, imbécil?" dijo Deidara con enfado.

"Llámalo como quieras" dijo la otra figura, con una voz sensual y femenina. "Nosotros somos cinco y vosotros ocho. Hemos matado a Zetsu sin que se diera cuenta hasta que ya era demasiado tarde y hay alguien importante que está siguiendo sus pasos"

_¿Un Kage, tal vez?_, pensaron ambos Akatsukis mirando a aquellos dos con ojos entrecerrados.

"Veamos quién consigue dominar los cinco países más fuertes antes" dijo de nuevo el hombre, saltando a la rama de un árbol junto a su compañera.

"A nosotros eso no nos interesa" dijo Itachi quedamente. "No nos andamos con juegos tontos"

"No tenéis opción, Itachi-san" dijo la mujer. "Si no nos matáis...vosotros seréis los muertos"

Ambas figuras desaparecieron ante sus ojos sin que tuvieran tiempo de reaccionar. Permanecieron en silencio en la oscuridad de la noche, hasta que Deidara se atrevió a romperlo.

"Iré a informar al Boss" de pronto, tenía ganas de alejarse de allí.

"Yo voy a comprobar si lo que dicen es verdad" dijo Itachi con tono áspero y molesto. Parecía bastante irritado por aquella situación.

"Zetsu está muerto, ya te lo he dicho antes"

"Lo que quiero comprobar es si hay un Kage muriéndose...si quieren controlar los cinco países más fuerte, lo normal para debilitarlo sería matar a su dirigente"

"Pareces muy informado...yeah" dijo Deidara entrecerrando los ojos

"Deidara, no me caes especialmente bien...no me obligues a matarte antes de que lo hagan esos de blanco" para sorpresa de Itachi, Deidara no replicó, sino que saltó a un árbol para seguir su camino.

"Avisaré a los demás...tú solo no podrás comprobar el estado de salud de todos los Kages...yeah"

"Como quieras" dijo el Uchiha reemprendiendo la marcha. Antes de marcharse miró a Deidara por encima de su hombro una última vez. _Oculta algo...tendré que averiguar de qué se trata..._

**Fin del capítulo "El enemigo de Akatsuki"**

**

* * *

A quién corresponda:** _Por fin me decido a subir este fic...no sé exactamente qué poner aquí salvo que me ha costado mucho esfuerzo apañármelas para no decir el sexo de Deidara...aún no tengo claro si es un hombre o una mujer (Haku ya me engañó una vez...)._

_Ya sabéis cómo va esto ¿no? Un 'click' en el recuadrito de aquí abajo y me dejáis comentarios (buenos o malos), me agregáis a favoritos, me ponéis en alerta...bueno, para empezar me conformaré con los comentarios xD_

_Jya ne te ba yo!_


End file.
